oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword and The Snake
A Group of revolutionaries defacing marine posters near a marine base in order to spread the influence of the remnants and raise a revolution against the marines. One girl, in particular, stands the proudest and loudest as she stands in the city square preaching the strength of the remnants and weakness of the marines and how they must be freed from the evils of the Marines. She stands in a large suit of armor and her sense of pride and justice acts almost as though it a whole other layer of armor around her. She continues to preach the greatness of the remnants "Damn, Getting followers these days can be tiring". she says wiping sweat away from her forehead. She thinks to herself. "Maybe I need to do something to draw the attention of the marines and the civilians, all at the same time". She takes the stage grabs the megaphone and screams at almost like her voice is attached to an amplifier. "I am the past vice admiral Scarlet Evermillion". She slightly calms down knowing she got the attention of the marines continuing to say. "I know the truth to what goes on within the marines, They are truly evil people more disgusting the nastiest mold almost like a parasite sucking from the minds of there fellow marines and civilians, I am here to tell you to break free from that parasite and rise up". She smiles as all of the civilians now stop to listen to the former vice admiral Scarlet. "What excellent lies!" Markus announced as he walked up to the group. The civilians recognized him, having seen him before. His public appearance was outstanding, the people loved the man. "The Marines are far from being nasty mold, and we are far from being a parasite. The Marines stand for unity and peace. Forces like the Pirates, and the Revolutionary armies would tear down the peace that has been built for the people! You would tear down that peace with your chaos, and we would protect it as a unified force." He turned towards the people. "I would like to request all of you to leave the premises!" he announced. "I shall deal with this mongrel that would disturb your busy days." he finished. With that, the civilians dispersed, returning to their homes and their regular days. He turned towards Scarlet Evermillion. "Now, former Vice Admiral," the Commodore began. "I shall be taking you to prison now." "Who the fuck are ya calling a mongrel, Bitch I don't think you know who the fuck ya messing with". She said with a vein almost popping out of her head so angry she is unable to correctly form her words. she armors up shoving the steel from the stage and a small special material from a battle in her pocket into her mouth she crunches intensely, a gleaming set of armor taking over her body and a sword lined with a red electrical current. "I swear I will shove my sword so far down your fucking throat that you shit fucking steel. She stands ready for attack continuing to say."Come at me BITCH ". "Very well," Markus responded. He took a step forward, and one of Evermillion's men charged towards him. Markus transformed his eyes into that of a snake and stared the man in the eyes. The man froze in place, and Markus walked towards him. That man screamed at the top of their lungs, struggling so hard to move, but they couldn't. It was all due to Gorgon Stare that Markus could use. Markus grabbed the man by the throat and squeezed it, ending the man's life. The Commodore proceeded to turn towards Evermillion, a maniacal grin on his face. "Come..." he said. "Strike me!" Scarlet Shrugs and says."Okay, you asked for it". She clenches her muscles and swings her sword in the air at him with so much strength the pressure crushes the floor under the path of the sword and around her. She sends a large strike of charged electricity at Markus. "I truly hope you dodge this I really do wanna go all out". She says with sheer intensity in her eyes ready for more battle. Markus grinned, before suddenly disappearing and reappearing behind Scarlet. He had quickly appeared behind her using his prowess over . His arm transformed into a more scaly version, and from his palm, tendrils of acidic poison launched out towards her. If it made contact, it would easily burn through her armour and proceed to burn through her. "I do hope you dodge this." he said, mocking her previous statement. Scarlet using kenbunshoku haki quickly anticipated his attack. She swiftly dodged the attack using Soru. "Ew, who the fuck are you medusa, you look like you need some lotion". She said disgusted. She soon brings a huge gattling gun loaded and ready from her body. "I had to eat alot of gunpowder and metal to make this gun lets hope it lasts that shit is nasty as fuck ".She soon rains fire at him once again using her prior knowledge of his abilities and kenbunshoku haki to predict where he would move ready to shoot high speed bullets at him. "What kinda insult was that? Not even a good one." Markus thought to himself as he used , to ascend upwards by jumping off of the air. The bullets still flew towards him, and Markus responded by manifesting a wall of poison. The bullets launched into the wall, melting away. Once the wall had vanished, Markus launched forwards with Soru. Using his prowess over Kenbunshoku Haki, he began to predict Scarlet's moves, what she would do. He reinforced his plan by using Kenbunshoku: Kyokan, reading Scarlet's emotional state. By knowing how she was feeling, it would let Markus single out more ideal attack plans for himself. As soon as he was in front of her, he surrounded both his arms in poison. He jabbed his left arm towards her, and he knew that she could and would avoid the attack. As such, he had manifested a tendril from his right arm, sending it towards her blind spot; a spot by her neck, where her vision was unable to reach due to her helmet. And due to its sheer speed and proximity, it'd be a miracle to avoid it. Scarlet quickly ejected from her armor. She then shot to the right dodging both the punch and tendril succecfully. She then shoved her sword into the ground letting an electrical discharge to all the floor around her. By doing so forcing Markus to either take some form of flight or be electrocuted to death by standing on the floor. She then jumped back to the stage she was once protesting on to avoid the lightning. "Damn, that tendril almost fucked me up". She said before equipping a stronger armor. "Looks like I gotta bring out my special armors". It was an incredibly strong armor surely strong enough to withstand poison of any acidity. Markus used Geppo yet again, quickly following behind Scarlet, as well as avoiding the outburst of electricity that channeled through the ground. Markus had gotten even faster, due to his rising bloodlust. He was mere inches in front of Scarlet when he released a burst of poison. Even if the armour could withstand it, it couldn't withstand the sheer amount. As such, Markus knew that that armour would become damaged. He then began to prepare himself for Scarlet's attack in retaliation, which would definitely occur. "Damn, That's a lot of poison". She quickly shot back using soru having anticipated the attack using Kenbunshoku Haki. She now summons a sword made of a stronger material than the armor itself. "Hm, I think ill go on the defense or a while give you a chance to strut your stuff". She said laughing from within her helmet. Markus was already there, hiding in Scarlet's blindspot. An ability he picked up from his martial art, Cobra Kai. He was hiding there, displacing his presence using Kenbunshoku Haki. He emitted it elsewhere, to make it seem as if he was hiding in another location. Markus was relying on his battle instinct; an urge for victory. To be quite frank, Markus was practically invisible. The Commodore had been able to get into such a position and hide his presence so seamlessly due to his extremely honed battle sense, something that was coming into effect due to his steadily rising bloodlust. From behind her, Markus released a corrosive stream of poison, meant to melt through her suit and burn away at Scarlet's skin. Due to how close Markus was, and since he was hiding in a blindspot, it'd be a miracle to manage to counter or avoid the attack. Scarlet realized Markus's position but not before the attack made contact. Due to the extremely thick armor, the poison barley got close to her skin thought it gave her a weak point. "Fuck you, I don't have the right material to patch this up right now".She said with a sigh before reconsuming her armor and then resummoning it with the hole now patched. "oh and thanks for the poison now I can use that to make a weapon". She said with a smile hidden by her helmet. She then ate her previous sword. She then summoned a stunning weapon large and red. The weapon has started wiring as it collected the energy and matter around it for a cataclysmic attack. "time for the fun to finally begin".She said as she used her kenbunshoku haki predicting all of Markus's attacks and ready to dodge. "Checkmate." Markus said as he clenched his fist. "I know of you, Scarlet. You were a Vice Admiral. So when I heard that you were causing some ruckus, I read your report on the way." The Commodore began, simply walking towards her "Your Devil Fruit lets you eat things, and you store it in that stomach of yours. It can't be destroyed, and I get that." "And now you've consumed my poison, which was your mistake. I can manipulate it from here, have it go up your esophagus and kill you." The Commodore continued, a gentle smile on his face. "Now, I offer you a chance to surrender, or I'll end your life." "Ha, I guess your right but I'm not a dumb ass, I've been making your poison into a weapon since I consumed it I was planning on using it against you, even though now I know that would have backfired, now that's what I call dumb luck". She quickly summons a sword lined and infused with the poison and smashes it in her hands."Ah Fuck, I got burned a little by the poison in the blade". She said loudly scraping the poison off with a shard of glass on the floor. She stares down at her sword absorbing power and said with a smile."Hm, it's almost ready". "Well, you've turned some of it into a weapon." Markus remarked, his hand still pointing at her. "Not all of it, of course. I'm not a dumbass either, and I knew you'd make it into a weapon as soon as possible. You're an impatient person." "As such, I isolated a portion of it, it's in your esophagus right now, but it's compact enough to not be touching the actual walls of it." Markus said. "But, I can't maintain it for long. Soon, it'll burst like a balloon and end your life. So, surrender now, Scarlet Evermillion. It's your last chance." "Looks like you didn't read too far into my file, My esophagus is lined so that rough and acidic materials go down with ease". She says with a smile on her face. Her sword now almost on full charge ready to go off she smiles. "Ya know I won't lie I knew of you before coming here I have a consultant on the inside though he has probably fled the Marines by now with my file or I hope he has, But just as you said ill give you one last shot to get away before I have to destroy you along with the whole island".She said still ready for attack. Markus laughed. "That's cute. You think my poison can't break through your esophagus." he began. "It could do so, rather easily. Your esophagus, and your stomach resembles a certain real-world material, albeit it being slightly weaker. If my poison can corrode through that, it can corrode through your throat." "Now," Markus said. "Look me in my eyes, and surrender, Scarlet Evermillion." "Ha, The worse your poison will do is give me bad heartburn, If it didn't hurt on the way in it won't hurt on the way out". She swings her sword up ready to initiate her final Phase, But nothing. "What the fuck, how isn't it at full charge yet, looks like you will have to wait for your demise". She lowers her sword to the ground."Also, you must think I'm a dumbass I would never look in your eyes, I saw what you did to my comrade over there, good thing I didn't like him very much". She said with a laugh from within her helmet. So his bluff had failed. The whole thing about being able to isolate his poison had been a bluff, and it had failed. However, while the two had been talking, Markus had surrounded a few tendrils of poison with Busoshoku: Kanri, and had it travel deep underground. It was now behind her, hiding in her blindspot. Markus kept talking, about how Markus would make the ball of poison in her esophagus explode outwards, which would easily kill her. But that was merely a distraction, for the poison silently creeped out of the ground, launching at her. A few of them launched towards the chink in her neck armour, where her eyes couldn't see it. It was meant to melt thorough it rapidly and it would easily burn away her skin. The other tendrils slithered up her legs, melting away at the armour quickly. Scarlet not having to realize it the poisonous melted through her armor."What the hell". It burned away at some of the flesh around her legs. She has to act hast so she quickly ejected from her suit only carrying with her the nearly charged sword. She pulled bandages from her pocket to quickly patch them up as fast as possible still ready to attack and defend now realizing where the poison came from. she takes note of her surroundings attempting to leave no blindspot open. And that was it. The poison, like the poison of a King Cobra, was extremely venomous. In fact, the King Cobra is one of the most poisonous snakes in the world. By bandaging the poison wounds, it worsened the situation for Scarlet. Upon contact, it had released its toxin through the pores of Scarlet, entering her bloodstream. It would shut down her motor and nervous system, which simply meant she would be unable to move or feel anything. In just four more seconds, the poison would shut her down. Scarlet quickly realizing the venom will start to shut down her motor functions activates her now a fully charged sword. The sword starts to wire it will soon explode and release immense amounts of energy destroying all the area around them. It would also leave no time to escape. Losing Her motor functions she summons an armor called recall which is a fail-safe designed to bring her back to the remnants base after being severely injured she then shoots of towards the base leaving Markus to withstand the bomb. Markus had predicted she would release that blade of energy by using his Kenbunshoku Haki. He then utilized the infamous Soru and Geppo combination, using his actual Soru, which was twice as fast as before. He climbed through the air at rapid speeds. But the attack slammed into the ground, and the shockwaves from it launched him upwards at blazing speeds. His back burned intensely, despite the Busoshoku Haki he had utilized. As he flew through the air, he managed to transform his lower half into that of a large cobra's wrapping it around the suit that was flying away. He pulled himself towards her and landed onto her. And at this point in time, her motor functions would be gone. He surrounded his right arm in poison, and used his left arm to hold on. He proceeded to jab his right arm into the side of the armour, going to destroy the suit. He began to amp up the amount, making more and more poison. The sheer volume of poison would cause for it to melt through the suit faster, much faster. Another minute or two, and the suit would be practically gone. And at this point, Scarlet couldn't do anything about it. Scarlet lay motionless inside the suit though she had a sense of joy. There was no way Markus could break through the suit before arriving at the base where he would be bombarded and detained. She knew that he currently had no chance against the leaders of the remnants. She lied still knowing he was done for hoping that he were smart enough to know that the remnants were just off cost which would only be about a minute until arrival. "If I can't melt through it..." Markus murmured, surrounding his fist in poison. He activated his Kenbunshoku Haki, searching for something; the key component of the suit. Once he located, he dug his poison surrounded fist through the armour and through that key component. Scarlets suit of armor now starts to go down its obvious that the control panel was destroyed. She is panicked she now knows she may be going down. Her suit crashes onto a small uninhabited island with a loud bang. Category:Role-Plays